The Big Move
by Ron's Sweetie
Summary: Carly Young moves to Wallford to find her boyfriend of 4years Michael. She doesn't find him but she does find a new love, and a loving family to go with the new love find out what happens to Carly in The Big Move


**The Big Move**

**Carly Young was getting ready for her big move to Walford She sent most of her stuff there ahead of time It was Carly's second move out of the country when she arrived in Walford she was nervous,and a little scared she walked around Albert Square until she came across The Queen Victoria Public House she walked inside, and took a seat in a booth near the far wall.**

**Carly thought about her boyfriend Michael she has been with him for 4 years the two met while Carly was on vacation in New York they hooked up as soon as they saw eachother. **

**It was true love Micheal lived in England,and Carly lived in Florid now Carly moved to Walford because she heard a rumor that Michael moved there she just hoped that the rumor was true Carly sat in the booth looking at Michael's picture. **

**She began to cry she loved him so much she was willing to move anywhere to be with him Carly was hiding a secret from Michael a secret that could earthier break them up, or keep them together she would have the chance to have perfect life for her,and Michael. **

**Let's see what unfolds for Carly while she's living in Walford Carly walked up to the bar sat down, and waited until she could be served.**

**Peggy "Can I help you love?" Carly "Yes can I please have two vodka's?" Peggy "Sure thing love." Carly "Thank you." Peggy "Are you new to Walford love?" Carly "Yes I'm from Florida." Peggy "Welcome to Walford love I'm Peggy Its nice to meet you." Carly"I'm Carly its nice to meet you too Peggy is this your Pub?" Peggy "Yes it is." Carly "Its a nice place". **

**Peggy "Thank you do you have a place stay?" Carly " Yes but its not ready for me to move into it yet." Peggy "You can stay here in the pub until your house is ready." Carly "Thank you Peggy." Peggy "Your welcome love I'll ask my son Phil to take your bags upstairs,and put then in a room for you." Carly" If Its not to much trouble." Peggy "Its not I'll be up later to help get you settled." Carly "Thank you again Peggy." Peggy "Your welcome again love."**

**Phil "Here is your room welcome to Walford." Carly "Thank you Phil." Phil "Your welcome Carly." **

**Carly sat down on the bed looking at a picture of her daughter her cell phone rang. **

**Carly "Hello so your bringing her thank you Sara no I'm not at my house yet I'm at The Queen Victoria Public House I'll meet you downstairs thanks again Sara see you soon bye."**

**Carly ran downstairs,and waited for Sara to bring her daughter to the pub. **

**Peggy "Carly is everything alright love?" **

**Carly "Yes everything's fine Peggy I'm waiting on a friend of mine who's bringing my daughter Sharon." Peggy "You have a daughter how old is she?" Carly "She's four here is her picture." Peggy "Oh she's beautiful."**

**Carly "Thank you Peggy." Peggy "Your welcome love." Carly "Would you like me to tell you the story of how I met Sharon's father?" **

**Peggy "Sure." Carly "I met Michael on my first trip to New York we began dating a couple weeks after that well whenever Michael came back to England,and I went back to Florida I found out I was pregnant I tried to get a hold of Michael but no luck so I gave birth to Sharon,and I raised her by myself,and now my friend Sara is bringing Sharon here to live with me."**

**Peggy "Did you ever try to contact Michael before now?" Carly "Yes before I moved here I'm supposed to be living with Michael,and his mother Katie." Peggy "But you have no idea where they live." Carly "No I don't." **

**Peggy "Your welcome to stay here with us like I said before." Carly "Thank you Peggy your very sweet." Peggy "Thank you love." Carly "Your welcome Peggy oh my god there's Sara,and Sharon." Peggy "Good luck love." Carly "Thank you Peggy." Peggy "Your welcome love."**

**Carly ran outside,and gave Sara a hug then she picked her daughter,and hugged her tightly Sharon hugged her mum tightly Sara waved goodbye to Carly,and Sharon. **

**Then Carly put Sharon,and picked up Sharon's bags then they walked inside she,and Sharon went upstairs to their room Carly set Sharon's bags on the bed then she took her daughter by the hand, and took her downstairs.**

**Peggy "Is this Sharon?" Carly "Yes it is." Peggy" Its nice to meet you Sharon." Sharon "Its nice to meet you Peggy." Peggy "She's so well manured." Carly "Yes she is she takes after me." **

**Peggy "Would you like some orange juice Sharon?"**

**Sharon "Yes I would thank you Peggy." **

**Peggy "Your welcome love." Carly "Peggy how long have you been running The Queen Vic?" Peggy "A long time love." Carly "Do you need any help here at the pub?" **

**Peggy "Yes I could use some extra help." **

**Carly "What I'm trying to ask Peggy is oh god this is so hard to ask."**

**Sharon "My mum is asking if she can work here at the pub." Carly "Yeah what Sharon said." Peggy "Of course you work here at the pub do you know anything about running a pub?" Carly "No,but I can bring in the cases of the drinks you serve, and I can try to serve someone." **

**Peggy "Your hired." Carly "Thank you." **

**Peggy "Your welcome you can start tomorrow love." Sharon "Thank you for giving my mum this chance Peggy." Peggy "Your welcome Sharon."**

**Carly "When did you become so wise baby?" Sharon "I think it was when I turned 3/and a half." Carly "I'm glad you turned out to be such a good kid compared to your cousins." Sharon "Oy let's not go there the devil spawn that they are." Peggy "What are her cousins like?" Carly "Bad they are plain evil." Sharon "They smash stuff, and never get in trouble."**

**Peggy "They sound like brats to me." **

**Sharon "They are they begged me to stay back in Florida instead of coming here to live with my mum." Carly "Four pains in the ass your cousins are." Sharon "Mum I'm hungry are there any pizza places around here?' **

**Carly "Pizza sounds good, are there any Pizza places around here Peggy?" Peggy "I'll send Phil out for some food Phil?" Phil "Yeah mum?" Peggy "Will you please go out,and get us some food Pizza, and what else girls?"**

**Sharon "Anything that is food." Carly "That's my girl Phil get whatever you think we like to eat okay here is some money for the food." **

**Phil "Thank you Carly I'll be back with the food." Sharon "Thank you Phil." Phil "Your welcome Sharon." **

**Phil left to go get some food for them. Sharon excused herself from her mum,and Peggy to go get her MP3 player she came back downstairs with her headphones on she was Carly's daughter for sure.**

**Carly smiled so did Peggy Sharon began to dance around the pub. Phil walked in with a lot of take out food everyone sat down to eat in the kitchen Carly,and Sharon felt like part of the family. **

**After they ate Sharon went upstairs to lay down while Carly sat downstairs thinking about Michael she wondered if she let him see her,and Sharon Peggy was on her way to bed whenever she noticed Carly sitting in the same booth she sat in that morning.**

**Peggy "Are you alright Carly?" Carly "I'm fine Peggy I was just thinking if I should let Michael see me,and Sharon." Peggy "Did you figure out what you are going to do?" **

**Carly "No I want him to see us,but I'm scared that he'll be upset about Sharon being his." **

**Peggy "Call him,and invite him here to the pub talk to him for a little while,and then introduce him to Sharon,and see what happens." **

**Carly "I'll give it a try for Sharon's sake." **

**Peggy "That's a good girl Phil,and I will be here if you need us." Carly "Peggy your a doll." Peggy "I try love I do try." **

**Carly took out her cell phone,and called Michael she invited him,and his mother Katie to the pub he excepted the invite for the both of them then Carly hung up her cell phone,and put it back in her pocket. **

**Peggy "Is he coming?" Carly "Yes he is, and his mum is coming with him oh shit." Peggy "Go get some sleep my darling tomorrow comes to quick before you can shut your eyes." Carly "Goodnight Peggy." Peggy "Goodnight Carly."**

**Carly,and Peggy both went to bed Carly was not ready for the next day she slept as well as she could then she woke up took a shower then she went into the kitchen,and made some coffee. **

**She went back to her room,and got dressed Sharon woke up,then she gave her mum a hug,and Carly hugged her little girl then she got up,and got dressed then she went into the kitchen,and Carly made Sharon breakfast.**

**Carly "Sharon baby your daddy,and grandma are coming here visit us today are you ready to meet them?" Sharon "I think so mum, but will daddy like me?" Carly "He's gonna love you,and so will your grandma." Sharon "I love you mum." Carly "I love you too baby now why don't you take this cup of coffee to Peggy,and tell her its from both of us." Sharon "Sure thing mum."**

**Sharon took the cup of coffee to Peggy, and then she came back to the kitchen. **

**Carly "Did you give Peggy the cup of coffee?" Sharon "Yes I did." Carly "That's my girl." **

**Peggy "Good morning Carly, and Sharon thank you for the coffee." Carly "Your welcome would you like some breakfast Peggy?" Peggy "Yes I would thank you." Carly made Peggy a plate of food. Carly "Here you go enjoy." **

**Peggy "Thank you darling its wonderful." **

**Carly "Your welcome." Peggy "You nervous about seeing Michael,and Katie today?" Carly "Yes,but as long as you,and Phil are there I think I can handle it." Ronnie "Good morning Auntie Peg I see you have company." Peggy "Yes this is Carly,and this her daughter Sharon." **

**Carly "Its nice to meet you Ronnie." Ronnie "Its nice to meet both of you welcome to Walford this is my sister Roxy." Carly "Its nice to meet you Roxy." Roxy "Its nice to meet you both too." Peggy "Let's go open up shall we?" Carly "Yes." **

**Everyone went downstairs Peggy opened up the pub then some people came in for drinks. **

**Roxy "So Carly your new to Walford?" Carly "Yes I am." Roxy "You like it here so far?" Carly "Yes I do its a nice place Sharon seems to love it here." Roxy "I have a daughter myself her name is Amy." Carly "Aw I hope Sharon, and I can meet her sometime." Roxy "Of course you can meet her." Carly "Great."**

**Peggy "Carly how are you holding up darling?" Carly "I'm okay until they show up then I'll want to hide under the bar." Peggy "Remember what I said Phil,and I here for you if you need us." Ronnie "So Are me,and Roxy." Carly "Thank you all."**

**Carly went to get some cases of booze from out back when she walked back to the she got herself a vodka then she chugged it. **

**Michael "Hi Carly." Carly "Michael,Katie Hi it's great to see you both after so many years months weeks." Michael "You look great." Carly "So do you Michael." Katie "You haven't changed a bit."**

**Carly "Neither have you Katie can I get you guys a drink?" Katie "Sure I'll take a vodka." **

**Carly "Okay coming right up here you go, how about you Michael?" Michael "You know I don't drink so I'll take a orange juice."**

**Carly "Sure thing here you are enjoy." **

**Michael "So what was the reason you called us here?" Carly "Well I wanted to see you guys I missed you both so much, and there is another reason a reason that I hope you two will believe excuse me for a few seconds please?" **

**Katie "Sure." Carly "Thank you." Carly stepped out of the pub for a few seconds to gather her nerve then she went upstairs to get Sharon she asked if Ronnie would stay with her Ronnie said yes then Carly went back into the pub.**

**Carly "I'm back why don't we go sit down so we can talk." Katie "Sure what's all this about?" Carly "Well it all started after Michael,and I met." Michael "What all started after we met?" Carly "Whenever you came back home to England, and I went to home to Florida I found out that I was oh god this is gonna be hard." **

**Katie "Just say it we promise not to get mad." Carly "I found out I was pregnant with Michael's baby I tried to get in touch with you Michael I did but you never picked up the phone."**

**Michael "You're lying you were never pregnant." Carly "Yes I was." Katie "Clam down Michael what happened to the baby Carly?" Carly "I gave birth to her we have a beautiful 4 year old girl Michael." **

**Michael "Its like I'm in the fucking twilight zone here so you hid this from me,and my mum all this time, and you decide now to tell us?" **

**Katie "That's enough Michael." Michael "Why didn't you write?" Carly" 'I did." Michael "I never got a letter, mum you didn't hide the letter from me did you?' Katie "Yes I'm sorry Michael I knew how much you loved Carly,and I knew that if you found out that she was pregnant you'd leave her."**

**Michael "I can't believe this my mother lied to me, and my girlfriend hid her pregnancy from me is the kid even mine?" Carly "Yes she is." **

**Katie "Can I see her?" Carly "Of course you can come on I'll take you to see your granddaughter."**

**Michael "Hold it not before I see this kid." **

**Carly "She has a name Michael,and its not kid her name is Sharon Karen Young,and I will not let you see her until you clam down you'll scare her acting like you are now." Michael "I want to see my daughter!" Carly "No!" **

**Michael lifted his hand up, and slapped Carly right across the face.**

**Michael "I want to see Sharon right now!" **

**Carly "Never!" Michael slapped Carly again. Michael "Let me see my daughter you lying bitch!" Carly "No way in hell you bastard.!" **

**Michael slapped Carly as hard as he could she hit the floor Billy ran to her to help her up as soon as he helped her up Michael took another hit at Carly's face this time her lip was bleeding her cheek was red,and her eye was black,and blue.**

**Michael "Now that you got me all worked up, and I taught you a lesson I'm going to go see my daughter." Carly "Over my dead body you son-of bitch." Michael "I can make it that way." **

**Carly "You lay another hand on me, and I swear to you I will have Peggy call the police." **

**Michael "You don't have the guts I'm going to see my daughter if I have to kill you to see her."**

**Katie "Michael that's enough shit out of you I agree with Carly let's go, and we can see Sharon some other time." Peggy "Get outta ma pub!." **

**Michael "I'm coming back to take my daughter away from you Carly your not fit to be her mother." Peggy "Do I have to tell you again Get outta ma pub!" Carly "I'll talk to you later Katie bye." Katie "Okay bye." Michael "I'm out of here." **

**Michael left Billy picked Carly up,and carried her upstairs,then sat her down on the couch Peggy brought up some ice. **

**Peggy "Are you alright love your poor face." **

**Carly " I'm fine Peggy ow my face hurts where's Sharon I don't want her to see my face." **

**Peggy "She's with Ronnie."**

**Carly "I haven't been hit like that since I was 10 years old." Roxy "Carly are you alright love?" Carly "I'm fine Roxy ow." Phil "Carly would you like me,and Billy go kick Michael's ass for you?" Carly "I'd love that Phil,but no I don't want you, and Billy to go to prison because of that jerk Michael." **

**Billy "At least let us do something for you, is there anything you like to eat,or drink?" **

**Carly "You are so sweet to me no there is nothing I'd like right now." Sharon "Where's my mum is she alright I want to see my mum." Peggy "What do you want to do?" Carly "Tell Ronnie to bring her in." Roxy "Bring Sharon in okay but stay with her." Ronnie "Okay come on Sharon." **

**Sharon "Mum what happened to your face did you fall down?" Carly "Did you hear any screaming coming from the pub baby?" **

**Sharon "Only bits,and pieces." Carly "Oh my god!." Peggy "Sharon honey your mum was hit by your daddy she was defending you my sweetheart." Sharon "I'll kill my daddy I swear to god I will he hurt my mum." Ronnie "Your mum will be fine sweetheart she'll just have a bruise for a little while." Roxy "Your daddy didn't mean to hurt your mum he was angry." **

**Phil "Your daddy will never hurt your mum ever again I promise you that." Billy "Phil, and I will protect you both." Carly "You guys are the best." Peggy "We care about you,and Sharon, and we want to see you both safe,and happy." **

**Sharon "We are happy here aren't we mum?" Carly Yes we are, Peggy "Is it alright if Sharon, and I stay here in the pub?" Peggy "Yes it is you can call the Queen Vic your new home." Carly "Thank you." Peggy "Your welcome." **

**Carly took the towel of ice away from her face, and walked up to the mirror she saw her face, and began to cry she fell to her knees,and cried Roxy walked up to Carly, and held her. **

**Peggy "I'm gonna call the police so they can arrest Michael." Phil "Let me do it mum you stay with Carly,and Sharon." Carly "Thank you Phil." Phil "Your welcome Carly." Peggy "I'll go get you some more ice Carly I'll be right back."**

**Carly "I'll come with you Peggy Roxy,Billy,and Ronnie you three will stay with Sharon right?" Roxy "Of course we will." Carly "Thank you." **

**Roxy "Your welcome." **

**Peggy,and Carly went to the kitchen so Peggy could get Carly some more ice for her face. **

**Peggy "You poor darling if he would have hit you any harder he could have killed you."**

**Carly "That was his plan he wanted to kill me,and take Sharon away from me he said was going come back,and take her away from me." Peggy "No one will let him come anywhere near you,and Sharon we will be like pit bulls,and keep you safe no one messes with my family." Carly "You consider Sharon,and me family?" Peggy "Yes I d****o**

**I love you girls as if you were my own."**

**Carly "We love you too Peggy." Peggy "How could Michael act like he cares about you,and Sharon, and then beat you like he did?" Carly "I don't know tomorrow is Sharon's fifth birthday I hope that Michael will stay away for a while so Sharon can have a nice birthday." **

**Peggy "Wow she's gonna be five I'll help you plan a big party for her." Carly "Thanks Peggy she likes music by a lot of different bands,and singers I'll take care of the music if you'll help me with the food." Peggy "Sure thing." Carly "Let's get started on planning Sharon's fifth birthday party." Peggy "Let's." Carly "Here is a list food, and drinks she likes."**

**Peggy "Phil,and I will go do the shopping tomorrow while everyone else helps you decorate." **

**Carly "Sharon's party will rock." Peggy "Yes it will,your sure your alright love." Carly "No I'm not I was so scared." Peggy "Come here darling." **

**Peggy held Carly close as she cried Carly cried herself to sleep in Peggy's arms so Peggy let her sleep in the kitchen while she went to get to Billy Billy carried Carly to her room Sharon laid down with her mum in their room.**

**Billy kissed Sharon,and Carly goodnight then he left the room Carly turned her head to the left because the right side of her face hurt like hell Peggy looked in on Carly, and Sharon. **

**She was worried about the girls she never saw a woman get hit the way Michael hit Carly Peggy smiled then she went to bed The next morning Everyone worked on getting the pub ready for Sharon's fifth birthday while Carly,and Sharon slept.**

**Peggy "Do you think Michael will come back,and start his crap again." Ronnie "I don't think so." Roxy "I think he made a threat." Phil "If he acts on that threat he made Billy,and I will kick his ass." Peggy "I feel so bad for Carly,and Sharon they have to be afraid to step outside." **

**Carly woke up groggy,and went downstairs to the pub. Carly "Good morning everyone I see your working on Sharon's party decorations."**

**Roxy "How are you feeling Carly?" Carly "I feel fine but the real question is how do I look?" Ronnie "Your face looks a little better." **

**Carly "You know you can tell me how I really look." Billy "Your face is still bruised but you are the most gorgeous woman I ever seen." **

**Carly "That's so sweet Billy Thank you for that I'm going to get dressed for Sharon's party." Peggy "That was very sweet of you Billy you have feelings for Carly don't you?'**

**Billy "Yes I do." Ronnie "I think she noticed that you have feelings for her." Roxy "You should tell her how you feel." Peggy "But you don't want to rush give her time." Billy "What do you think Phil?" Phil "You should tell her how you feel,and don't rush into it." Billy "I'll tell her tonight during the party."**

**Phil "Good luck Billy Carly is great girl." **

**Billy "Thank you Phil." Ronnie "I'm gonna go start work on Sharon's birthday cake." Peggy "I'll come up, and help you." **

**Ronnie went upstairs followed by Peggy then they began to make Sharon's cake Carly walked into the kitchen dressed in a black dress with roses on it. **

**Peggy "You look lovely darling." Carly "Thank you Peggy the dress is old." Sharon "The dress isn't old mum, and neither are you." Carly "Thank you baby Happy Birthday my little angel." **

**Peggy "Happy Birthday Sharon." Ronnie "Happy Birthday Sharon." Sharon "Thank you I'm going to get ready mum." Carly "Alright baby." **

**Peggy "What's wrong Carly?"**

**Carly "I got this bad feeling that I'm going to lose Sharon tonight." Ronnie "Michael will not get her we will protect you both." Peggy "Sharon will be fine we have this big party planned for tonight,and all of us are going to have fun." **

**Carly "I know you guys will keep us safe." **

**Peggy "You bet we will now let's make Sharon a birthday cake." Sharon "Did I hear someone say cake?" Carly "Yes you did,its you're birthday cake." Sharon "Yay I get cake so do the rest of you I'll share." Carly "You are my daughter for sure."**

**Sharon "I love you all." Peggy "And we love you darling now why don't you go play in your room." Sharon "Sure Peggy see you later." Carly "See you later baby." **

**The oven dinged which meant the cake was ready. Carly took it out, and then she let Peggy,and Ronnie finish the cake she went downstairs,and made sure that the music was ready,and that drinks,and food was set up. **

**Roxy "You look smashing Carly." Carly "Thank you Roxy." Roxy "Your welcome."**

**Meanwhile Sharon was playing in the room she shared with her mum Carly knew Sharon was okay for now but still couldn't shake the feeling that she was going to lose Sharon that night. **

**Carly "Thank you Roxy,Billy,and Phil for doing this for Sharon its fifth birthday I want everything to be perfect for the party tonight."**

**Billy "Your welcome should we start the party?" Carly "Once Peggy,and Ronnie bring the cake downstairs we can Roxy will you go get the birthday girl for me?" Roxy "Sure." Carly "Thanks Roxy." **

**Roxy went upstairs,and got Sharon then they came downstairs to the pub Peggy,and Ronnie brought the cake down,and set on the food table. **

**Carly "Now we can start the party." Sharon "Yay have fun everyone." Carly "Are you having fun Sharon?" Sharon "Yes I am Thank you for the party mum." Carly "It wasn't just me it was all of us." Billy "May I have this dance Carly if its alright with you Sharon?" Sharon "Sure you can dance with my mum." Billy "Thanks." **

**Billy took Carly by the hand,and they began to dance. **

**Peggy "Sharon your smiling you like Billy,and your mum together?" Sharon "Yes I do like seeing them together." Phil "Would you like to dance Sharon?" Sharon "Sure Phil." Phil "Come on sweetheart stand on my feet." Roxy "Carly looks happy I think Billy is better for her then Michael." **

**Ronnie "I agree." Peggy "They do make a cute couple."**

**Billy kissed Carly's hand then they went to sit down. **

**Carly "Look at Phil,and Sharon oh Sharon is my life I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her." **

**Billy "All of us are going to protect you,and Sharon Michael will not touch her or you for that matter." Carly "Thank you Billy." Billy "Your welcome Carly." Sharon "Let's dance mum." **

**Carly "Sure."**

**Carly,and Sharon danced Sharon was smiling,and laughing Carly was doing the same It was happiest the girls have ever been in along time meanwhile outside The Queen Vic Michael sat in his car he was waiting for the right moment to go,and kidnap his daughter. **

**Carly "Come on baby lets go get some air." Sharon "Okay mum." **

**Sharon,and Carly went outside to sit down on the steps of The Vic.**

**Carly "Are you having a good time at the party baby I'd do anything to give you the perfect party." Sharon "Yes I am mum?" Carly "Yes?" Sharon "Do you like Billy?" Carly "Yes I do." Carly "How would you feel if Billy,and I went out on a few dates,and then get married when we are ready?" Sharon "I'd love to see you happy mum but what are you gonna do about my daddy?" Michael "Yes What are you gonna do about her daddy?"Carly "Go Get Phil,and Billy quick." **

**Sharon ran back inside The Queen Vic, and came back outside with Phil,and Billy Peggy Roxy, and Ronnie also followed suit. **

**Carly "What are you doing here Michael?" **

**Michael "I came to get my daughter now let me pass so I can get her, and take her home with me for good." Carly "No you will not take Sharon away from me." **

**Michael "If I have to kill you to take her with me I will." Carly "Why won't you leave us alone?" Michael "You,and Sharon are my life,and I want you both, but for now I just want Sharon you can come later on after we get settled come on Sharon." Sharon "No I'm staying with my mum now get the heck out of here,and never come back!" **

**Michael "Don't talk back to me come with me now!" Carly "Run Sharon run just run baby I'll come find you run save yourself go."**

**Michael "I'm not playing games anymore If I can't have Sharon then neither can you." **

**Michael got into his car turned it on,and stepped on the gas he chased Sharon until she stopped in front of the Beale's Cafe Michael slammed his foot on the break but it was to late he hit Sharon she landed hard on the road.**

**Carly "NO!" **

**Carly ran up to her daughter's limp body Billy walked to Michael's car opened the door,grabbed Michael by shirt,and punched him the face Peggy walked up to Carly,and held her. **

**Carly "Sharon Sharon please baby say something?" Peggy "She's gone come on Carly let's take her back to the Vic." Carly "She's not gone Peggy She'll be alright." Roxy "Carly love she's really gone." Carly "Roxy she's only sleeping she'll wake up she will wake up."**

**Ronnie "No She won't Carly come on let's take her to The Vic,and we can lay her to rest whenever your ready to." Carly "Okay."**

**Peggy "Billy will you please carry Sharon back to the pub?" Billy "Sure." **

**Carly looked up,and with tear filled eyes she ran up to Michael,and kicked him in the balls as hard as she could. **

**Carly "You son of a bitch how could you murder our daughter!" Michael "I didn't mean to kill her." Carly "Get the hell out of my sight I never want to see you again.!" Michael "Carly please believe me when I say I'm sorry."Carly "Go away Michael!" **

**Everyone went back to The Vic when they got there Billy carried Sharon upstairs,and laid her down the bed. Carly was heartbroken,and sad she sat in a booth by herself for a little while then she went upstairs to the living room,and sat down on the couch she put her knees to her chest,and she started to cry. **

**Peggy "How did Michael get out of jail?" Roxy "I don't know poor Carly." Ronnie "I'll kill Michael I swear I will!"  
**

**Phil "You don't have to the police are here they'd like all of us to tell them what happened." **

**Billy "They want to talk to Carly too." **

**Peggy "She's to upset to talk why can't they just take our statements instead?" Phil "They want to talk to all us." Peggy "If we must."**

**Carly came walking downstairs to the pub, and then walked behind the bar got a glass,and got herself a drink of vodka. **

**Billy "Carly the police wanna talk to you." **

**Carly "Do I have to I just lost my daughter Billy." Billy "That's why they are here." Carly "Okay I'll talk to them." Billy "I'll be right there by your side." Carly "Thank you Billy." **

**Carly went outside,and sat down on the steps an officer came up to Carly to get her story about Sharon's murder.**

**Carly "We were celebrating my daughter's fifth birthday whenever my daughter,and I came outside,and started to talk she asked me how I felt about Billy Mitchell,and then she asked me what I was gonna do about her father, then her father got out of his car,and asked me the same question Sharon did he told Sharon that she was going with him she said no that was going to stay with me he told her not to talk back then I told her to run just to run that would go,and find her then Michael said he wasn't playing games anymore if he couldn't have her then neither could I. **

**Sharon was running she ran until she got in front Beale's Cafe,and then Michael stopped his car, and he hit Sharon with car she hit the road hard she died instantly I ran to my daughter,and I held her."**

**Officer 1 "Is that how it happened?" Peggy "Yes that is how it happened." Roxy "You are going to arrest him aren't you?' Officer 1 "Yes we are." Carly "Why was he released from jail last night?" Officer 1 "His mother paid his bail." Carly "Katie that backstabbing two faced bitch." Peggy "I can't believe Katie would do something like that." **

**Carly "She stuck up for me whenever Michael was beating me up,and then she pays his bail so he can come here,and try to kidnap Sharon but he killed her instead oh that scheming rotten old bat oh i'm so mad I could break something but I won't because I'm grieving,and I'm also venting."**

**Peggy "Its okay to vent I'm so sorry my darling I wish I could do something for you." Carly "Your here for me, and that is the best thing that all of you can do for me right now." Ronnie "We love you Carly." Carly "And I love you all now if you excuse I'm going to go upstairs, and sit on the couch for a while so I can think about what happened tonight." Peggy "Alright darling."**

**Carly went upstairs, and sat back down the couch. She put her knees to her chest again she shut her eyes,and saw the accident play over, and over again in her mind. She let out a scream, and then she fell to her knees. **

**She gathered her nerves,and walked into the room that she,and Sharon shared she saw her little girls body laying on the bed her daughter looked like an angel she got down on her knees,and cried. **

**Carly "Sharon I'm so sorry baby I should have protected you better,and you'd still be here with us, oh my poor baby girl god please bring her back to me I never asked you for much please give me back my daughter please?"**

**Carly continued to cry she cried herself to sleep. Billy found Carly asleep on the floor Billy picked her up,and carried her into the living room,and laid her down on the couch he covered up,and kissed her on the cheek then he left the living room,and went back downstairs to the pub.**

**Peggy "Is Carly okay?" Billy "She is heartbroken her little girl is laying upstairs in their bed dead." Phil "I'd like to break Michael's neck." **

**Roxy "We'd all like to do something to Michael that's 10 times worse then what happened to Sharon." Ronnie "The police will punish him." **

**Peggy "All we can do is be there for Carly, and help her get threw this awful mess." Billy "We'll have to help plan the funeral that will be the hardest part for her." Roxy "I'm going to check on Carly." **

**Roxy went upstairs looked in on Carly then she began to cry she slid down the wall,and cried she felt so bad for Carly that she couldn't do anything for her. **

**Roxy wanted to kill Michael but she knew that wouldn't do any good she hoped that police would punish Michael to full extent of the law Roxy whipped her eyes,and went downstairs to the pub. **

**Peggy "How's Carly?" Roxy "She's asleep Peggy I'm really worried about Carly." Ronnie "So am I she is going to be lost for the next couple days without Sharon."**

**Carly woke up, walked downstairs went behind the bar got herself a bottle of vodka, and turned to go back upstairs whenever felt someone grab her arm she turned around,and saw Peggy holding onto her arm. **

**Peggy "Put the bottle down come sit down with me,and we'll talk."**

**Carly,and Peggy sat down so they could talk. **

**Peggy "How are you holding up?" Carly "I'm fine truly I'm fine." Ronnie "It's alright to cry." **

**Carly "I miss my baby girl." Peggy "Oh my poor darling come here,and cry on my shoulder."**

**Carly "I want her back why won't god bring her back to me why?" **

**Billy walked up to Carly,and took by the hand then he carried her upstairs,and then he laid back down the couch he went to walk away, whenever Carly pulled him to her,and kissed him. Billy sat next to Carly,and kissed her back. **

**Carly "I love you Billy." Billy "I love you too Carly." Carly "Stay with me tonight Billy?" **

**Billy "Would you like that?" Carly "Yes I would." Billy "Then I'll stay."**

**Billy stayed with Carly that night they started out by kissing then the next they knew they were making love after that they fell asleep by morning Carly woke up,and found Billy asleep on the couch with her. **

**Carly got up,and went into the Kitchen made a pot of coffee,and then she went to get her robe so no one would see that she wasn't dressed after that she took Billy a cup of coffee then she went down to the pub,and grabbed a orange juice for herself. **

**Then she went upstairs,and went to take a shower once she was done with her shower she back to the living room,and sat down on the chair,and watched the sunrise Billy woke up,and walked over to Carly,and kissed her she kissed him back they really loved eachother.**

**Billy "Good morning Carly." Carly "Good morning Billy." Billy "You ready for Sharon's funeral?" Carly "No I'll never be able to burry my daughter but if its best to lay my baby to rest then I'll do it today." Billy "I'll be right by your side."**

**Carly "I love you Billy." Billy "I love you too Carly." Carly "I'm going to get dressed, and make the arrangements for Sharon's funeral." Billy "I'll take care of the arrangements,and you go get ready." Carly "Thank you." Billy "Your welcome." **

**Carly went to her bedroom to get dressed as soon as she got to the room she saw her baby girl laying on the bed she got into bed,picked her daughter up,and held her in her arms,and then she began to cry again Peggy walked into the room,got into the bed,and hugged Carly. **

**Peggy "They are here to take Sharon to get her ready to be barried." Carly "Thank you Peggy will you give them that yellow sundress there?" **

**Peggy "Sure." **

**Carly picked Sharon up,and carried her downstairs the men who were in charge at the funeral home took Sharon then Carly went back to the room, and got ready for Sharon's funeral. **

**Whenever she got downstairs everybody else was ready Carly walked up to Billy,and took his hand Then they left to go Sharon's funeral When they got to the funeral home everyone took their seats. **

**Billy,and Peggy held Carly's hands Peggy was asked to say something about Sharon. **

**Peggy "Sharon was a special little girl she was the light of her mother's life my family,and I fell in love with both Carly , and Sharon real fast. Sharon was an angel as well she was manured We'll miss you Sharon." **

**Carly got up next.**

**Carly "My daughter was an angel like Peggy said. She had a sweet nature she was a gorgeous little girl. I loved her with all my heart, and soul I never dreamed I'd be barring her today RIP my little sweetie I love you." **

**Carly sat back down she began to cry again Billy held her close Ronnie,Roxy,Peggy,and Phil noticed what was happening to between Carly,and Billy. Peggy smiled. **

**It was time to go to the cemetery when they got there everyone who was at the funeral was there.**

**Carly, and her family was up front the vicker read from the bible everyone threw dirt on Sharon's coffin when it came time for Carly to throw dirt she put some dirt,and a pink rose on Sharon's coffin. **

**Carly walked away from everyone else Peggy went after Carly but Billy stopped her. **

**Billy "Just let her be Peggy." Peggy "She needs us." Ronnie "Give her some time to herself Peggy." Roxy "She'll be alright." **

**Carly walked back to The Vic she went up to the room she shared with Sharon plopped down on the bed, and hugged Sharon's teddy bear,and then she began to cried so much that the tears hit her pillow.**

**Everyone else returned to The Vic Billy went upstairs to check on Carly he found her crying he sat down the bed, and held her Billy began to kiss Carly,and she kissed him they fell back on the bed, and made love again. **

**Peggy went upstairs to change,and she saw Billy,and Carly in bed together Carly woke up grabbed her robe,and then she saw Peggy Carly closed her robe,and went to get some coffee.**

**Carly "You saw us didn't you?" Peggy "Yes." **

**Carly "I love Billy you believe me don't you?" Peggy "Yes I believe you love,and I'm happy that you,and Billy are together." Carly "So am I Billy is different from Michael he cares for me,and he really loves me." Billy "I really do love you Carly I fell for you when I first saw you." Carly "Really?" Billy "Yes I did." **

**Carly got up,and walked up to Billy pulled him to her,and kissed him right there in front of his aunt Peggy. **

**Carly "We are a couple now so I guess that means were dating." Billy "We are dating." Carly "Yay!." **

**Billy picked Carly up,and spun her around then they kissed again. **

**Roxy "What's going on in here?" Carly "Billy, and I are a couple." Roxy "Congratulations to the both of you." Carly "Thank you Roxy."**

**Carly walked away to change her clothes Billy watched Carly walk away, and he smiled he really loved her,and Carly really loved him as the rest of the day unfolded Carly began to pack Sharon's close,and toys that she had. **

**When Carly was packing Sharon's stuff she came across a picture of her,and Michael Carly looked at the picture a little more then she threw it away then she looked at it again, and took it out of the trash can,she grabbed her coat,and headed out.**

**Peggy "Where is she going?" Roxy "I don't know." Peggy "Can you cover for me Roxy?" Roxy "Sure." Peggy grabbed her coat, and went out. She saw Carly leaving the police station then she saw Carly head to the cemetery Peggy followed her. **

**Peggy "Carly what are you up to?" Carly "Peggy I went to the police station to talk to Michael,and show him what he lost." Peggy "Do you still love Michael?" Carly "What?" Peggy "Do you still love Michael?"**

**Carly "No I don't still love Michael I told him it was over between us." Peggy "Good." Carly "I found this picture of me,and Michael in Sharon's stuff while I was packing it up I wonder how she got this picture." Peggy "She probably found it laying around." Carly "Or Sara gave it to her." Peggy "I'd put my money on Sara." Carly "I love Billy Peggy Michael,and I over for good." **

**Peggy "Give me the picture." Carly "Here what are you going to do with it?" Peggy I'm going to throw it away come on love let's get back to the pub." **

**Carly,and Peggy walked back to The Vic when they got there Katie was waiting on Carly. **

**Carly "Katie what are you doing here?" Katie "I came to see Sharon." Carly "You want to see Sharon you'll have to go to the cemetery." Katie "Why would I have to go there?" Carly "Your son hit Sharon with his car,and killed her." **

**Katie "What are you talking about?" **

**Carly "Michael came here last night to kidnap Sharon,she wouldn't go with him,so he hit her with his car, and killed her." **

**Katie "Michael couldn't have done that to his own daughter." Carly "He did we just barried her this morning." Katie "I don't believe you you're lying." Carly "Go to the cemetery if you don't believe me you'll find her grave." Katie "I'll go see if you're telling the truth." **

**Katie left The Vic,and went to the cemetery when she found Sharon's grave she fell to her knees. **

**Carly walked up behind Katie,and stood there,and watched how fake Katie was being. **

**Carly "I told you so see you're son murdered our five year old daughter."Katie "I'm sorry Carly." Carly "You should be you payed Michael's bail then he came here,and did what he did you should be sorry Katie you were the person who caused Sharon to die by paying Michael's bail." **

**Katie "I said I was sorry what more do you want?' Carly "I want you,and Michael to suffer like I am right now." Katie "That's not fair I didn't cause Sharon's death,and you know it." Carly "You paid Michael's bail didn't you?" **

**Katie "Yes I did but." Carly "But nothing you are as much to blame for Sharon's death as Michael, and when you realize that its your fault too then you, and I will be friends like we used to be." Katie "You became such a bitch Carly what happened to you?"**

**Carly "I haven't become a bitch I'm just done taking peoples shit starting with you,and you're son Michael." Katie "Your such a hateful bitch, and its the truth." Carly "I'm not a hateful bitch Katie that was your daughter Kelly she hated you, and Michael that's why she dumped on you two ."**

**Katie slapped Carly in the face. **

**Katie "I told you never to bring up Kelly's name she hurt me,and now your hurting me too." **

**Carly hit Katie back. **

**Carly "Don't you ever hit me again you old hack or else I swear to god I'll beat you up just as bad as Michael did to me." Katie "Try it Carly I can kick your ass." Carly "I'd like to see you try but there is one fact you're missing here Katie I'm younger then you."**

**Katie pushed Carly to the ground then Katie began to punch Carly then Carly kicked Katie off her, and then began to pull Katie's hair Billy was looking out the window,and saw the fight that was going on between Katie,and Carly. **

**He grabbed his coat, and ran to the cemetery when he got there he manged to pull Carly off Katie.**

**Billy "What was all this about?" Carly "Nothing We were having a nice friendly tiff." Billy "It didn't look friendly what brought it on?" **

**Carly "Katie needs to really say she's sorry for causing Sharon's death she's part of it if she never would have paid Michael's bail Sharon would still be alive." Billy "Who took the first swing at who?' Carly "Katie hit,and punched me first." **

**Billy "So Katie started it?" Katie "Yes I did I'm glad I kicked the bitches ass I showed her who's boss." Carly "You're just like Michael you belong in jail with your loser of a son.!" Billy "Come on Carly lets go home." **

**As Carly,and Billy walked away from Katie she picked up a heavy rock, and threw it at Carly's back Carly hit the ground with a thud.**

**Billy "You alright Carly?" Carly "I'm I think Billy carry me home please?" Billy "Sure stay away from her Katie." **

**Billy picked Carly up,and carried her back to The Vic. **

**Peggy "Oh my god Billy what happened to Carly?" Carly "Katie beat me up,and threw a heavy rock at my back." Phil "Put her down Billy let's see if she can walk."Billy "Okay." **

**Billy let Carly stand up,and then she began to walk. **

**Carly "I'm fine see no need for any of you too worry." Billy "I'm glad your alright I don't want my future wife to be hurt in anyway." **

**Carly "What?" Billy "Will you marry me Carly?" Carly "Yes I will." Billy "Really?" Carly "Yes I will marry you Billy Mitchell I love you." Billy "I love you too Carly."**

**Peggy "Oh I'm so happy there is gonna be a wedding." Carly "Yes there is my first my first,and only wedding." **

**Billy,and Carly kissed. Carly was so happy her first, and only wedding. She was very happy now all she had to do was make weddings plans,and get married. **

**Peggy was very very happy her nephew was marrying a special woman who was very kind,and caring she couldn't be happier Phil was also happy for Billy so were Roxy,and Ronnie.**

**Peggy would plan a big after wedding party at The Queen Vic. Ronnie,and Roxy would be in charge of the drinks Phil would be Billy's best man Carly would call her friend Sara,and invite her to the wedding.**

**Carly would be walking down the aisle by herself carrying some pink roses It was going to be a wonderful day for Billy,and Carly everyone who loved Carly would see to it that she had the perfect wedding.**


End file.
